hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1981 Atlantic hurricane season/Female Names
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following hurricane season is part of a series of seasons that, beginning with 1979, chronicles what would have occurred if the ten-year naming lists originally utilized for the 1971-1980 Atlantic hurricane seasons remained in usage today. All storm intensities and impact statistics are unchanged from reality. Only the storm names have been altered. -Andy The 1981 Atlantic hurricane season witnessed a record-tying five hurricanes develop in September. Overall, it featured twelve total storms, seven hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 1981 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1981 till:01/12/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/04/1981 till:07/04/1981 color:TD text:"Unnumbered" (TD) from:19/04/1981 till:21/04/1981 color:TD text:"Unnumbered" (TD) from:06/05/1981 till:09/05/1981 color:TS text:"Arlene" (TS) from:03/06/1981 till:05/06/1981 color:TD text:"Two" (TD) from:17/06/1981 till:19/06/1981 color:TD text:"Unnumbered" (TD) from:29/06/1981 till:01/07/1981 color:TS text:"Beth" (TS) from:02/07/1981 till:04/07/1981 color:TD text:"Unnumbered" (TD) from:25/07/1981 till:26/07/1981 color:TD text:"Four" (TD) barset:break from:02/08/1981 till:05/08/1981 color:TS text:"Chloe" (TS) from:07/08/1981 till:21/08/1981 color:C1 text:"Doria" (C1) from:17/08/1981 till:21/08/1981 color:TD text:"Seven" (TD) from:26/08/1981 till:29/08/1981 color:TD text:"Eight" (TD) from:31/08/1981 till:11/09/1981 color:C1 text:"Edith" (C1) from:03/09/1981 till:12/09/1981 color:C3 text:"Fern" (C3) from:07/09/1981 till:15/09/1981 color:C2 text:"Ginger" (C2) from:11/09/1981 till:19/09/1981 color:C4 text:"Heidi" (C4) barset:break from:22/09/1981 till:24/09/1981 color:TD text:"Thirteen" (TD) from:21/09/1981 till:02/10/1981 color:C3 text:"Irene" (C3) from:26/09/1981 till:04/10/1981 color:TD text:"Fifteen" (TD) from:29/10/1981 till:02/11/1981 color:TS text:"Janice" (TS) from:03/11/1981 till:07/11/1981 color:C1 text:"Kristy" (C1) from:12/11/1981 till:17/11/1981 color:TS text:"Three" (STS) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1981 till:01/05/1981 text:April from:01/05/1981 till:01/06/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:01/07/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:01/08/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:01/09/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:01/10/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:01/11/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:01/12/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(623,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms For the sake of clarity, only storms of tropical/subtropical storm intensity or above are included below. Please refer to the article of the real life version of this season for information on any tropical or subtropical depressions. Moreover, storm tracks and any other additional information can be found on the aforementioned article. Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Beth Tropical Storm Chloe Hurricane Doria Hurricane Edith Hurricane Fern Hurricane Ginger Hurricane Heidi Hurricane Irene Tropical Storm Janice Hurricane Kristy Subtropical Storm Three Storm names The following names were used to identify tropical cyclones in the 1981 Atlantic hurricane season. This is the same naming list that was used in the 1971 season. Moreover, due to the former experiencing fewer named storms and activity than the latter, no names were used for the first time this year. Retirement See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names Due to a lack of any damaging storms, the World Meteorological Organization did not retire any names in the spring of 1982. Therefore, the same list will be reutilized for the 1991 season. Category:Past Storms Category:Andrew444